


February, 15

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: At least in my opinion, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hamato Thieves Universe, Mild Sexual Content, One Big Happy Family, Post-Valentine's Day, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Teenage Dorks, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: After enjoying their first Valentine's Day together, Akira and Makoto recive an unexpected but sweet surprise.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann (Probably)
Kudos: 28





	February, 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts), [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



> A short Post-Valentine's Shumako.
> 
> Enjoy.

A woman’s pair of eyes slowly opens right at the moment the day light hits her in the face and hears the chirping of the birds outside. Said woman is trying her best fighting the extra sleepiness as she tries to wake up. Once her eyes are open enough, she finds herself in an attic, a bit dusty but not uncomfortable. In that moment, the woman finds herself in a pretty interesting situation.

Makoto Niijima, the advisor and second-in-command of the now retired Phantom Thieves of Hearts finds herself in the attic room of LeBlanc. More specifically, she is sleeping in the bed of the leader of the Thieves and her beloved study partner in love: Akira Amamiya-Kurusu. Speaking of him, Makoto is actually cuddling with Akira in her favorite position: Spooning. Being Makoto the smaller spoon while Akira had both arms gently wrapped around her mid-section and his face comfortably nuzzling on the back of her head. Akira was wearing his usual pajamas while Makoto was wearing nothing but a t-shirt Akira lent to her last night. 

Carefully, Makoto moves her hand and reaches her phone without waking her beloved beau and checks what time it is. Once checking the time, she quickly remembers how she got in this strange but comfortable situation right after checking what day is today.

**Makoto:** _Oh, right… February 15._

February, Wednesday 15. Yesterday was Valentine’s Day. Makoto remembers how she and Akira spent that day. It all started with a little chat in LeBlanc. Makoto was considerably saddened since Akira is going back to his hometown the next month. However, Akira reassured her is only temporal as he will come back this summer-break and move out to Tokyo for good after graduating high-school so they can finally stay together.

With her face regaining that beautiful sweet smile Akira loved so much, Makoto took him to a date in Odaiba Sea-Park. There, both lovers made proof of their love by locking a pink padlock on a metal fence. And once the moon made itself present in the sky, both lovers were back in Akira’s attic room, sharing an intimate “ _Study Session_ ”. That night being magical for Makoto since she was more than eager to show Akira how much she missed him after all that time he had to be in Juvenile Hall. (And of course they used protection).

Her thoughts were rapidly interrupted by a few tingles and a warm breath coming from behind that caused her to stiff and almost let out a squeaky “Eep!”. Makoto realizes Akira woke up and was now both kissing and nibbling her nape and earlobe. His warm breath and caresses gave her goosebumps all over her body.

**Akira:** _Mmmm… Good morning, Queen~…_

His voice was hoarse and quite faint due to just waking up but Makoto quickly noticed the kindness he always displays with her. Smiling, Makoto carefully rolls without breaking Akira’s hug. Once she is face-to-face with him, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a sweet morning kiss.

**Makoto:** _Good morning you lazy Joker~._

Chuckling a little, Akira slowly moves his right hand down her back. Taking the chance, he gives her ass-cheek an affectionate squeeze and finally ends up massaging her soft yet firm thigh.

**Akira:** _I know I already told you this, but I missed you so damn much…_

He says and gives her a sweet peck on her lips. Akira really appreciates how much his friends and confidants worked their asses off in order to prove his innocence and get him out of Juvie. But he is especially grateful for Makoto due to the brunette managing to send Bebop and Rocksteady as undercover cops so they could take care of him during his time in solitary.

Humming appreciatively for the squeeze and the massage, Makoto smiles and she returns the peck.

**Makoto:** _I know… I missed you so much too…_

The lovebirds shared another kiss. And another. And another. And another kiss. Soon, they were making-out already. Their tongues were soon joining their dancing mouths (Go to hell, morning breath!). Slowly, the lovers roll so now Makoto was on Akira. Makoto’s hands grasped at Akira’s rebellious black hair while the Trickster sneaked his hands under the hem of his shirt that Makoto was wearing (You know what? Screw that, the shirt is HERS now!), and playfully squeezed her well-formed ass. Breaking their kisses for the sake of air, they locked eyes, sharing a gaze that described how much they love care for and supported each other.

**Akira:** _Boss isn’t opening the place in about two and a half hours. What do you want to do in the meantime?_

Makoto puts a finger on her chin in thought for a few seconds before a playful Queen-smirk makes itself present on her face. Makoto gets off her lover and walks to the other side of the room. Even the cold wooden floor in her feet didn’t ruin her current mood as she rummages inside her bag. As she turns around, Akira notices she has a condom on her hand. With the smirk never leaving her lips, Makoto walks back next to the bed and removes the shirt. A considerably excited smirk appeared on Akira’s face when once again Makoto revealed her naked body to him.

Makoto sometimes felt a bit self-conscious of her body before. She is not as physically attractive as Ann, but her body was properly built thanks to her training in Aikido, her time in the Phantom Thieves and her sparring sessions with either Sae, Rocksteady or Akira (Akira being actually her favorite sparring partner).

She straddles Akira once again and leans down to give him a playful kiss. She sits up again and rubs her naked pelvis against Akira’s groin. The advisor notices the thief leader was getting ready for this. 

**Makoto:** _I have a good idea of what we can do~…_

As he removed his t-shirt, Akira eagerly wraps both arms around Makoto. Both of them ready to enjoy some morning intimate fun.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

After cleaning up and getting properly dressed, Akira and Makoto were now in the café floor. Makoto was sitting in one of the booths in front of the counter while Akira was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the both of them. Since all of the teachers in Shujin had to go to an important reunion, there was no worries for the lovebirds aside from finishing breakfast before Sojiro opens the café, which it would be in another hour. After a couple of minutes, Akira comes back to the booth with a plate with two cups of coffee and another one with two plates of curry.

**Akira:** _Your order, your highness. ~_

**Makoto:** _Why thank you, sir. ~_

With those flirty replies, Akira takes a seat next to Makoto and both enjoy breakfast. Makoto’s body rapidly filled with the warmth displayed by the drink and meal her lover made with so much practice and love. Of course Sojiro’s coffee and curry are way better but she always enjoys Akira’s more.

**Akira:** _You know… I could get used to this…_

Makoto’s attention is quickly captured by Akira’s sudden commentary. She turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

**Makoto:** _… get used to what?_

Akira takes another sip of his coffee holds Makoto’s hand and flashes a warm smile before answering.

**Akira:** _This… Waking up in each other’s arms, taking turns making breakfast, sleeping together comfortably in the same bed. I… really can’t wait for getting our own apartment._

Makoto’s cheeks quickly felt heat emanating due to the embarrassment. Although, she really likes the idea of living with Akira. Not only because she would sleep everyday with the man she loves, but it also would help them economically since they can share the expenses instead of each other paying an individual apartment. Also, this would help Makoto with lifting a few more responsibilities of Sis. Now it would be too soon but they could get their own apartment after a few years in college. Intertwining her fingers with him, she mirrors his smile and locks eyes with him.

**Makoto:** _Yes. I… I would really like to live together. Not now, though but… I would really love to._

Both lovers leaned to share a soft innocent kiss…

But they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Akira and Makoto turned to the door with both eyebrows raised. “ _That’s strange. Boss wouldn’t be opening LeBlanc in about another hour_ ” they thought. Akira walked to the entrance and opened the door. Only to be surprised by three sudden visitors. Each one of them carrying a bag quite big. 

**Akira:** _Ann…? Haru…? Futaba…?_

The thief leader asked with sheer curiosity. He did not mind hanging with his hacker-sister and two of his closest friends, but the fact that the three of them appeared together at this hour was a bit strange. 

**Ann:** _Hey._

**Futaba:** _Yo._

**Haru:** _Good Morning, Akira-Kun._

The three ladies asked for permission to walk inside. Akira nodded. Then, Ann, Futaba and Haru entered LeBlanc, greeted the advisor and sat in the other booths, much to Makoto’s surprise.

**Ann:** _Hey, Makoto._

**Futaba:** _Sup, Queen._

**Haru:** _Good Morning to you too, Mako-Chan._

**Makoto:** _Guys… Not that I don’t mind your company but… what are you all doing here?_

The other three ladies shared a knowing look, nodded to each other and each one of them unsheathed a small object from their respective bags. A small pink bag tied with a red ribbon from Haru. From Futaba, green bag with a Mona-head on top and a yellow ribbon. And from Ann, a yellow box with a red-flower ribbon on top. All of them had written the name “Joker”.

Akira and Makoto just stared at those objects for a little while before their eyes widened as much as and stared at each other possible as realization hit them like a truck.

Are those… Valentine’s chocolates!?

Are Ann, Futaba and Haru seriously giving Akira Valentine’s chocolate!? As in “ _Confessing to him”_!? No. It couldn’t be, right? Ann never showed any romantic interest in Akira before. Hell, they all know she has a long-time-crush on Ryuji. Futaba reassured them before she sees Akira as a brother and nothing more. And despite the incident with Haru, she, along with the former two, reassured them they will support the power couple no matter what.

Before jumping to wrong conclusions, the lovers shared a knowing glance of their own and asked.

**Akira:** _Uh, girls… what is the meaning of this…?_

**Makoto:** _You’re not trying to… confess to Akira… right?_

**Futaba:** _Confess to him…?_

Futaba pondered for a few seconds before her face flashed a mixture of absolute horror and disgust.

**Futaba:** _EW, HECK NO!!! Akira is like my brother! Gross!_

**Makoto:** _The why are you three giving him Valentine’s chocolate?_

While helping Futaba calm down, Ann took her turn to speak.

**Ann:** _Is not what you think, Makoto. This is not lover’s chocolate. This is “Friendship Chocolate”._

_“Friendship… Chocolate…?”_ Both lovers asked at unison. Both clearly confused by their friends’ intentions. After recovering from her small horror, Futaba spoke. 

**Futaba:** _Yep. This chocolate is both a sign of the friendship we have with Akira and a small “Thank you” for everything he has done for us._

**Haru:** _Of course this is not enough to thank him, but this the least we can do for now. And of course, we have for you as well, Mako-Chan._

With cheerful smiles, the three ladies quickly fished out three chocolate boxes from their bags. All of them with the same decoration but with the name “Queen” on them. Makoto felt a huge blush appearing on her face as she received the gifts. She slowly nodded her head and muttered.

**Makoto:** _Um… thank you, guys…_

**Futaba:** _No problemo, Queen._

Once Akira, Ann, Futaba and Haru stopped laughing at Makoto’s embarrassed face, the other three ladies explained that as a small special celebration, they planned to give friendship chocolate to their friends. Starting with the power couple. Then, with Ryuji, Yusuke, Bebop and Rocksteady. They even have for Sojiro as well. For obvious reasons, instead of chocolate, they prepared fatty tuna for Morgana. They started first with Akira and Makoto as a thanks for everything the lovers had done for them. Especially Futaba.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Ann, Futaba and Haru bid goodbye and a nice day to the couple before walking out of LeBlanc. Akira and Makoto remained a bit confused for a while. Each one of them carrying the boxes the other girls gave to them.

**Makoto:** _Well… that was unexpected._

Akira nodded and looked at Makoto with a soft smile.

**Akira:** _Yeah. But you have to admit that it was considerate of them._

**Makoto:** _I have no reason to argue against that._

They both chuckled and spent some more time together before Sojiro came and opened the café.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

A few hours later, Ryuji was receiving a chocolate from Ann. It was needless to say they were both flustered as hell…

**Ryuji:** _Is this… for me…!?_

**Ann:** _DON’T GET ANY IDEAS!_


End file.
